A Lady, a Baron, and Inuyasha
by H.kabob
Summary: Miroku is a baron, seeking the hand of the lovely, but regrettably poor, lady Kagome. Inuyasha, one of the honorable baron's servants, starts looking at his master's future bride in ways that he shouldn't...
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: Although they'll probably be tweaked and twiddled(perhaps badly), the characters of Inuyasha do not, in fact, belong to me(Oh, gaspshock! Surprise and consternation! And sarcasm, don't forget that...). Don't worry, I have more confidence in my work than I pretend. I suppose that's all, so on with the sh- ... fic... thing...

* * *

It was a dark, windy night. Kagome sighed and looked out through the window from the chair, where she was sitting while her maid fussed over her formal kimono and arranged her long black hair in "the latest style from the capital." Something in the back of her mind told her that the wind's moaning was for her, because tonight she was meeting her betrothed.

She sighed again. She knew that Baron Miroku had as good of a reputation as could be expected in this day and age, and that he was young and, many would say, handsome, as well. However, his excessive amount of concubines and his rumored lechery made the Kagome's skin crawl. Plus, there were other rumors circulating that he aspired to become a traveling monk, and this young girl did _not_ want to be left on her own with his debts and his household to take care of. the idea made her fragile temper boil, and her fist clenched from even the thought of being abandoned.

"Now, now, Miss Kagome. You don't want your temper showing to the lovely young Baron. The marriage date has not been set formally, as of yet, and your dear grandfather desperately wants to close this deal. You know he only wants what's best for you, Mistress."

Kagome sighed, yet again. Although she felt that her maid was right, she couldn't help but feel like a fish being sold at the market.

Her grandfather had been so kind, up till now. He was the only family she had left, since the war took her parents and her brother was sent off to fight. They were a humble family, and it was her grandfather's dream to get her settled down in a nice household that could provide for her when he was gone. And if the husband was gone as well, she could run things her own way and not have to worry about impressing anyone at court, because if she was abandoned or a widow, no one could blame her for any outbursts or moodiness.

She still didn't like the idea, but there was no help for it. The maid placed a last golden pin in her hair and glowed with pride as Kagome stood in her splendid yellow, gold, and orange kimono. It was time, and Kagome could see no way around it. The maid opened the door and she stepped out into the hall. All she could do was make the best impression possible, for her grandfather's sake.

* * *

The Baron Miroku was sitting in a padded velvet chair , the only one this family owned, from the looks of the place. Shabby designs and color schemes that had been popular about five years ago littered the place, and the old man was prattling on about his war stories. Not that one shouldn't respect one's elders, but he was tired and he hadn't come to hear this man's tales of woe. It was hard to believe that a lady with as much rumored beauty as this Kagome had come from as humble a household as this. No doubt they had only a handful of servants and a paltry number of maids for the lady. He would fix that, of course, as soon as he made her _his_ lady.

Finally, there was a scuffling of slippers on stone floors and the lady Kagome appeared in all her rumored magnificence. Miroku could find nothing wrong with her, at first glance. Her kimono matched her beautifully, her skin was suitably pale, her hair was done in the latest style with expensive accessories, and her mouth was in a girlish pout that fitted her face quite fetchingly. Slim form and round face blended to make quite an astonishing young lady. Miroku _definitely_ wanted this one. And he smirked slightly, knowing that the old man would be only too willing to comply.

Even as she drifted towards him, the young Baron could find few flaws with her. She had suitable womanly grace, but her fists were clenched at her sides, probably in anticipation to meet her proposed husband. Miroku smiled a bit more at that thought. Yes, this one would be a fine catch.

These delightful thoughts were interrupted when Miroku caught one of his servants, Inuyasha was his name, gaping at his young beauty. He frowned, quietly ordering one of his guards to rouse him none too gently. He found no gratification at the servant's quiet apology and withdrawal from the room. This only meant that someone else had an eye on one of his women, and he did not like that thought.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he quietly eased the door shut. He had not expected his master to catch him, but he had not even been thinking of the consequences as he gaped openly at that... wonderful girl.

He sighed again, this time in bliss, and leaned back against the closed door as he remembered her appearance. She had been like an eagle, gliding gracefully towards him, or a firebird, lofting high in the heavens with its glorious plumage, or even the sun itself! Yes, she could definitely rival the sun.

About an hour later, the faint sound of footsteps approaching wasn't enough to shock him out of his daydreaming about this wondrous girl. The door opened, and Inuyasha went tumbling backwards, coming up in a fighting stance, then looked around and cringed at his master's stormy expression. There were definitely going to be consequences. The one who had opened the door to fetch their master's cloak snickered in passing, and continued on his errand. Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He was definitely not going to live this one down for a long time...

End Chapter 1.

I would absolutely _love _comments, praise, and suggestions on this bit, since it happens to be my first fanfiction on this oh-so-lovely website. Chapter 2 should be on its way at some point.


	2. Consequences

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own any of these lovely characters. Declaring such, I'm not breaking any laws or incurring the wrath of any lawyers(right?), so here's my next copyright-infringement free chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

It was still that dark and stormy night, even in the set of guest rooms in the Lady Kagome's mansion, though it seemed much darker and stormier than before to most of Miroku's servants, since he was now drunk, just like he usually was after someone threw a banquet for him. Therefore, all of his female servants were cowering in their respective corners and all of the male servants were bracing themselves for a rough night, excepting one... Inuyasha was also cowering in a corner, and the rest of the servants didn't blame him. Their master was past his "happy drunk" stage, where he made all sorts of lewd comments about the lady that he had met earlier in the day and laughed and giggled hysterically, and was into his "raving angry lunatic" drunk stage. Inuyasha was praying that Miroku had had enough drink that he didn't remember the happenings of the day. However, this hope was to be short-lived. "Bring Inu... Inuyasha here... to me." Miroku picked himself up from the pillows on the floor where he had lain sprawling and yelling for the past 10 minutes or so and glared at the bottle in his hand to try and focus his vision. Was this his... second bottle? No, it had to be more than that. His third? He shook his head and forgot all about the number of bottles when the women parted from a corner and shot sympathetic looks at Inuyasha as he walked towards Miroku and knelt before the table that held his master's cups and bottles.

Sweat was breaking out on Inuyasha's brow, but he hoped that his head was enough towards the floor so that Miroku couldn't see. Whatever happened, Miroku wasn't given to pity, except to women, and not even them when he was in his drunk moods, and any sign of fear or weakness would make the hammer fall even harder. Inuyasha's hands started to tremble on his knees. He wouldn't give in to fear... not now...

"I think you know how... why you're here." Inuyasha nodded, which was probably a good thing. Miroku didn't think that he could say the whole thing in this state of inebriation. "I sentence you to fifty... a hundred... no, fifty lashes with a whip. Outside!" Miroku pointed weakly. "Now! Kouga, you will be responsible for his pun... his punish... his sentence." And with that, Miroku collapsed onto the floor.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like one of the girls had learned from experience and slipped something into Miroku's drink. And with Kouga carrying out the punishment? This would be easy. He smirked to himself, then got to his feet with feigned fear as Kouga walked toward him, whip in hand, and dragged him towards the door by his long hair, kicking open the door and thrusting him out into the rain. As Kouga shut the door behind him, Inuyasha could hardly contain himself, and as the latch clicked, Inuyasha burst out into relieved laughter.

"Fifty lashes carried out by you!" Inuyasha giggled almost hysterically, "Damn, if I had know that before, ha, I wouldn't have worried one bit! Piece of cake, eh, Kouga? Way to fool the head bastard!" He broke out into more fits of laughter, but Kouga was staring at him stonily, whip still in hand. When Inuyasha calmed himself, he looked up at his old friend. "Hey, Kouga, what's wrong with you?"

Kouga sighed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I can't let you off.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked. "I thought we agreed? You crack the whip, I scream, and everybody's fooled. Right?"

Kouga shook his head sadly. "It can't be like that anymore. The jig is up. Someone that doesn't like either of us figured out the ruse, and now if anyone reminds him, he's going to check for welts on you and bruises on me, because he knows that you would put up at least some of a fight, even for your best friend."

"Some best friend you are," Inuyasha growled, "Not even willing to take a tongue lashing for someone you've known your whole life"

"You don't get it, do you?" Kouga snarled in his face, pushing Inuyasha onto the soaking ground. "It wouldn't just be a tongue lashing, for either of us! Master Miroku would get one of his oafs to beat us both into the ground, if not something worse." He backed of a bit from Inuyasha and stared off towards the mansion. "He's one sick minded bastard, that Miroku."

Inuyasha was silenced, nodding in agreement, heedless of the mud quickly soaking through his clothes. It was a warm rain, and he didn't mind much. Then he smiled wryly. "I suppose I have to punch you, then."

Kouga chuckled and sighed. "Wait till after. The bruises have to be convincing, and you probably won't be so mad at me if you do it after."  
Inuyasha grimaced and braced himself for the worst. At the first crack of the whip, he gasped in pain, and it was all downhill from there.

Kagome was cheerfully brushing out her hair before she went to bed. She usually had her attendants perform the task, but she was in an especially good mood tonight and she enjoyed the feel of her own shining black hair before she slept. Her crisp white sleeping kimono fell loosely over her and her deep sash was patterned with soaring white cranes and waterfalls. She sighed in contentment as she thought about her husband-to-be. He was very handsome, and he had a certain air of strength and authority about him. His servants always responded to him instantly and there was no doubt who was in charge of them. Kagome liked the idea of a strong man.  
Just then she heard a noise, a sort of stifled giggling coming from down the hall. Kagome softly crouched near her door and peered through the crack a a trio of maids coming down the passageway, gossiping all the while.

"I do feel sorry for the mistress. She's star struck now, but wait till she finds out what he's really like!" One was giggling, merely a girl who should have been scrubbing floors.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't heard the rumors. That man has something of a reputation." Another nodded and agreed, a little more wide-eyed and timid.

"Don't you talk like that." The third maid, a wrinkled, grumpy creature, turned around and snapped at the other two. "The mistress marries who the mistress marries. Now go, shoo!" She brushed the others a way with a broom, and they scattered, scurrying off to their various duties.

Kagome paused at the door, wondering what to do next. Now she was suspicious, as well as curious. Was this Miroku really too good to be true?


End file.
